HealGift
by Precipice of Radiance
Summary: "Drabble" prompt. Aomine's fallen ill and Kise drops by to help him out and give him some company. Only because Aomine's a broody prat and no one else could tolerate him, honestly. HONESTLY.


[Kise – Aomine]

HEAL: My character will tend to your character's wounds, or be at their side when they're sick.

GIFT: My character gives your character something special. Or vise versa. Specify.

"Ehh~ How'd you even get sick?" The blond was way too happy about this. "Aominecchi's got the flu~"

"Kise," the nasally voice—christ, Ryota couldn't handle it. He laughed as the tanned male pulled on his damned designer clothes and pulled him closer by the collar. "How?"

"Kise-chin~" His voice—his voice was going to make Daiki punch him right in the jaw. "Aomine-kun's got the flu. I'm going out with Tetsu-kun, so can you take care of him?" Ryota smiled as he repeated his conversation with Satsuki.

Daiki's lip was twitching.

"Anyway, Aominecchi, I'm such a great friend, I brought you this one soup from that one restaurant we went to a long time ago."

Daiki pulled the other inside. "Did you tell anyone else?" Seeing Ryota shake his head, he slammed the door closed. He instantly let the other go as he turned away to cough. It…sounded pretty bad.

Ryota felt horrible as he lifted his hand to cover his mouth. He had to stay healthy, at least. It was probably mean of him, but the blond knew he wouldn't be able to handle catching the flu. He had honest basketball games and a few jobs lined up. He had to be in his prime for it.

Daiki was basically doubling over in the hallway at this point. Ryota made a point to rush to the other and help him back into the house. "Jeez, Aominecchi," Ryota said, leading the other to his room. "Where'd you even catch this?" Mocha hues looked the other's face over. Eh. His usually warm skin tone was washed out.

"I just stayed out too long," Daiki replied, his voice now raspy from the coughing. He shrugged off the rest of Ryota's help, making his way to his bed on his own. "Basketball." He sat down and cleared his throat. He winced, hand clamping around his neck from the stinging pain. He hated his swollen tonsils right now.

"Basketball," Ryota rolled his eyes. "I thought even you knew when to call it a day." The blond turned his back on the other, about to head to the kitchen.

"…I was helping someone."

"Oh." Ryota's head turned slightly. The smile was light. "Then stop there. I know everything now." He laughed and shook his head. "Just stay put. Let me get the soup ready for you. You can eat, take medicine and I'll leave you be. Sound good?"

"Whatever," Daiki sighed and scooted further onto the bed. To keep himself from falling asleep, he pressed his back against the wall. His eyes fell closed, nose taking in the scent of the soup Ryota had bought. How'd that idiot remember something Daiki had mentioned in passing? He literally didn't even sound all that excited about the flavor. He had only said it. Still, he couldn't help the smile that came onto his face.

—

Coming back into the room, Ryota held the bowl in one hand and the tray in the other.

"Wh—"

"I'd spill it and you know I would."

"…true." Daiki sat up straight and waved him over. Ryota handed the tray over, followed by the bowl. He began eating almost immediately. Tray be damned, he literally held the bowl in one hand while the spoon in his other scooped at the soup.

Ryota felt pretty content at watching the other eat. Surely that would give him a bit of life, right? He reached up to his neck and pulled his scarf off, shoving it into his pocket. He unbuttoned his jacket and turned on his heels. "I'll be back. I just need to get this off."

"Oi, Kise," Daiki's voice came from behind him.

"Yeah?" The blond was slightly busy; his zipper had caught on itself.

"Thanks for coming over."

"Just doing a favor for a friend." He shrugged and left the room.

—

"Why did that hurt?" Daiki asked himself. He brought the tray onto his legs and set the bowl down on top of it.

Surely Ryota didn't mean it like that, did he? The only reason he came over was because Satsuki had asked him to. Then again, Ryota didn't have to come. It's not like Daiki was the easiest to talk to, let alone when he was ill and like a wounded animal.

—

Ryota came back with medicine. "I think you take just one cup of this," he said absentmindedly. "You didn't finish. Wow. You really must be sick," the blond said, noting the fact that the bowl still had remnants of soup in it. "Well damn. I bought double servings."

"I'll eat it later if you don't want it," Daiki said, reaching over and taking the medicine.

"I'll leave it for you," the model laughed and took the bowl and tray to the kitchen.

Taking the medicine, Daiki drank whatever Ryota had said and set it on his nightstand before flopping backwards onto his bed.

—

"Aominecchi," Ryota said, walking back into the room. "I don't know where you guys put your wet plates."

"Just leave it," Daiki waved him off. "You've already done enough."

Ryota walked over to the other's bed and sat down on the floor beside him.

Daiki stuck his hand out reaching over to smack the other's face—he was teasing, of course. Ryota was being too tense.

"I'm not dying," Daiki said, shoving his index finger into the blond's cheek.

Ryota laughed, taking the other's hand and pulling it away from his cheek. "I know, I know." Ryota looked at the other's skin some more. It looked livelier than it had an hour ago. "Nothing can keep down Aominecchi. Nothing can beat you. Not even the flu."

Hearing no response, the model turned his head upwards, looking at his friend. 'Fast.'

Not wanting to move, the blond soon fell asleep against the side of the bed.

—

"Kise—" the pinkette was hushed by Daiki. She brought her hands to her mouth and eased closer to the bed. "Dai-chan," she whispered, "Why is…" she pointed to the sleeping model. "He here?"

Daiki was sitting up in bed, woken up by the loudmouthed girl. "What the hell do you mean?" His brow furrowed. "Didn't you send him over?"

Satsuki only stared at Daiki. A slight shake of her head told him everything.

"Oh."

—

"ACHOO!" He clamped his hands over his face. "Agh…sorry, Aominecchi. I guess I caught your flu." The blond pulled his blanket over his head. "I'll have to thank Momoicchi later."

"Er, uh. Yeah. She knew that you would say that, but she says that it's fine."


End file.
